An arrangement pitch of bit lines is reduced in accordance with the miniaturization of memory cells used for a NAND flash memory. Therefore, sense amplifiers existing as many as the number of the bit lines are also scaled down, and contact regions of the sense amplifiers are also miniaturized. As a result, an area for sufficiently reducing the contact resistance of the contact of the sense amplifier has not been secured and accordingly poor contact has frequently occurred.